promise
by dajuanwilliams
Summary: He is dead po the dragon warrior is dead small ti/po at the end


**Promise**

I wanted to try a tragedy story and see if im good at it well tell me how I did

PO!

That's all tigress could say after watching po push her out of the way of being stabbed by a sword laced with fast killing venom. Tigress was too busy trying to fight off a few bandits she didn't see their leader his name was poison fang he got his name for his sword made from a rare flower that is called the deaths beauty for they are beautiful but deadly. Any way's he ran up behind her about to strike when po pushes her out of the way but got stabbed in the chest. Poison fang got away but his henchmen weren't that lucky. Four of the five were congratulating one another when they realized 2 people were missing. They found tigress on the floor and started making their way towards her.

Viper:hey tigress where's po o my god what happen

Tigress: he….he.. pushed me out of the way.

She looked down tears where in her eyes

Tigress: he is dying because of m

Po: don't even dare finish that it was my choice tigress and I made the right choice I might di

Tigress: No po we can find a cure we just need to get shifu

Po chuckled and gave a sorrowful smile

Po: tigress you do know who I was stabbed by right

Tigress: Come on po you can't die you are the dragon warrior the world need's you

Po smiled and reached into his pocket and brought out a key he placed it in her paw

Po: there is a chest under my bed with things I left for you… all of you as he looked at the rest of the fiv and continued speaking

Po: after gongmen city I was ready to die I have completed all of Oogway's teachings and made awesome friends and lived a great life and now I will die with no regrets… thank you he closed his eyes and made one last smile as his breathing stopped

Po's pov:

It's dark and cold where am i

?:you have made me so proud son..It is time you come home

Po turned around and saw what he has lost so long ago

Po:mother

He smiled and ran to her and hugged her he felt warm and he loved it then a bright light came and he looked up his mother starting floating to the light and stopped and looked at po

Po's mom: come on son it is time to come home

Po smiled and made his hand reach out for his mother and bit by bit he also started flying to the light. He closed his eyes such a feeling felt weird but good.

Po: it warm it feels….it feels

Po's mom: awesome

Po looked at her and smiled then said his final goodby to his friend and left….

10 year's later tigress is still leader of the five and was sitting at the peach tree alone crying she does this a lot now on the day it happened. She became the dragon warrior and tried to live up to the title. She has done an ok job but po will always be the perfect dragon warrior.

Tigress: I miss you…why did you have to go…I should end it… my life is horrible without you she got her claws and had it on her neck getting ready to end it. All they years of pain and suffering would be gone with one swipe. Before she could do anything she felt 2 familiar strong arms hugged her.

? Don't I promise to visit if you keep living for me and become the most awesome dragon warrior ever

Tigress knew who it was and smiled and she started to cry

Tigress: I have to tell you something

?: yes

Tigress:I love you po

Po:I love you to

Tigress knows this is only a short time but anytime with him is better than him being gone forever. But she feels sad for not telling him sooner so much they could of shared. Could they have been married, could they had have a family. It's too late but at least he is here now showing as much love as possible dead or not this was still good. She fell asleep in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the head and disappeared.

Po: goodnight kitten

She woke up feeling sad but remembered what happened and said

Tigress: I promise

She smiled and walked away

As she walked away two figures appeared

The turtle and panda just stood there looking at the valley and then the old master said.

Oogway: time to go po you will meet her again

Po smiled and began to follow his master and in an instant they disappeared.

End


End file.
